And You'll Think You're Happy
by kurtcofuckedme
Summary: Stokely has a realization about dating Stan. Based on Nirvana's "Sappy"


hi hi hi im finally writing again and its another oneshot (JEUS FUCKGING CHHRIST IM NOT CREATIVE?) i wrote this a LONG time ago in my bio class, so it's kind of shitty forgive me. i used lyrics from a nirvana song (wow shOCKING IKR) i dunno i thought the faculty ended terribly. it was also so sexist like, turn into a nice girl and people will love you! stokely was an incredibly relatable character and her ending was too lame so this is my take on it. enjoy.

* * *

Stokely ran into her room and slammed the door shut. Hot tears streamed down her face as she plummeted onto her messy bed. Stokely turned the volume up on her portable CD player. Angry, she kicked off her flats and ripped at her cardigan. She groaned in annoyance.

She missed her Doc Martens and her black fabrics so much. But ever since she started dating Stan he had slowly maimed her into Delilah.

_Fuck Stan_, she thought miserably.

As she ran her fingers through her hair she grabbed her pain killers and grabbed the old Sprite from her nightstand. Stokely chugged the pills down and shook her head violently as the carbonated drink burned her.

Sighing, she undressed and placed herself into her usual pajamas. Stokely returned to listening to her music. In the CD player was a mix CD Zeke had made for her a few days ago. It consisted of Sex Pistols, Ramones, Daisy Chainsaw and so on.

Stan still scolded her for this, wishing she'd listen to less angst-ridden music. Recalling a certain time where Stan had told her The Clash were "British faggots" Stokely growled and thrashed around at the memory of it.

The next track began to play.

_And if you save yourself_

_You will make him happy_

Stokely sat up in disbelief. She had never heard the song before, but these lyrics were speaking almost directly to her.

_He'll keep you in a jar_

_And you'll think you're happy_

_He'll give you breathing holes_

_And you'll think you're happy_

This depicted Stan's actions on changing her like she was the basket case from _The Breakfast Club_. Stan was cool at first but his constant begging of her to "be like other girls" got tiring so she conformed for him. Stokely regretted it more than anything she had ever done.

Goosebumps were placed all over her skin, as she felt comforted by the song. Stokes stared at the mirror adjacent from her. Slowly, she studied herself. Since twelfth grade had started she hadn't cut her hair like usual, because Stan told her to. Even her pajamas were lilac and pink, because Stan had told her to wear that. She noticed a pattern.

Stokely choked up for a moment, so sickened she had let herself become his pet.

The song had ended, and Stokely pressed the reverse button, as she couldn't get enough of this song. She ripped her headphones off and let the CD play aloud. In a haze of adrenaline Stokes ran to her dresser and grabbed the scissors. The cold metal surrounded her hair as she began snipping off inch by inch. Finally it framed her angular chin.

She observed her task and smiled giddily. Running off to her walk-in closet she pulled the doors open hastily. Stokely began searching for her old clothes and found a tub filled with them. She made an outfit quickly and grabbed some boots.

Suddenly her phone rang, Stokes growled and made her way to it. "Hello?" She picked up the translucent purple phone. "It's Zeke, man I thought you'd be rich and have a cell phone." "They're tacky." Stokes muttered. "You doin' anything tonight?" "Uhhh, yeah, actually I am." She looked in the mirror again and dusted off the hair she had chopped off. "That's too bad. Well see ya at school tomorrow okay?" "See ya." Stokely mused. The phone call ended and Stokes sighed heavily.

When she finished getting ready, she shut off her CD player and ran down the stairs into the den. "Mom, I'm going over to Stan's." Stokely raised her voice so her mother would hear.

Her mother was too busy staring at the TV, drunk. Stokely blinked furiously and continued her way to Stan's house.

Stokely was getting revenge, satisfaction, everything she could ever do to him. After all he did steal her life. She was getting it all back.


End file.
